


Mile High Club

by afirebitch



Series: Late Nights and Early Mornings: Flight Attendant Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirebitch/pseuds/afirebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa never expected he ever join the Mile High Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

Oikawa Tooru always wanted to be in the air. He'll never forget the first time he boarded a plane, the way it lifted and accelerated into the sky.  
Now that flying was more of a routine for Oikawa, considering, it was and had been his job for awhile, he would find himself seeking thrills and pleasures that were hard to come by on these long trips. At first, being a flight attendant was a thrill all on its own. The thought of going anywhere in the world is a dream that only few can experience, and getting paid to do it at that! Every layover held unforeseen adventures, a mini-vacation, and all the new interesting people and cultures were a treat to experience. Anything and anywhere was no longer a mystery to Oikawa, but the faces and destinations would lose their luster after time had blended them together. Oikawa was always an outgoing and defiant man, but even learning the planet's biggest secrets would never replace the feeling of having a warm, loving body next to him, he would find himself missing this in his daily grind. 

Throughout the sea of faces, an occasional pleasure was the sight of a well-built and determined looking businessman. This frequent flier was a mystery and a familiarity to Oikawa; he would always find his gaze meeting that of the mysterious businessman during his in-flight announcements, followed by one could only describe as a "cancer curing smile," and back to his regular determined resting face. He would always flash his brightest grin, and try to continue his announcements without forgetting the necessary safety precautions. Today was another fateful encounter for Oikawa and the businessman,  
and another day that seemed special in an overcast of ordinary days. Catching each other's eyes, he noticed the nameless man's larger than normal carry-on luggage, and a lack of business suit and briefcase. Instead, he sported a maroon sweater vest on top of a white button-up shirt, and dark jeans. This look seemed to make him stir. It seemed like a more intimate view into the life of the businessman, who could only now be described as, "a man"... In other words, it made him "feel some type of way."

Oikawa had taken this as a sign, a reason to figure out the mystery he seemed destined to solve. As Oikawa pondered the great questions of the universe, he noticed that the mysterious man in question was having an awfully difficult time fitting his expanded luggage into the overhead bin. Feeling even more confident than usual, and probably boosted by the fact that he was wearing "those pants" today, the ones that hugged his hips in all the right places, he rushed at the chance to help. "Do you need any help, sir?," he beckoned from a few seats ahead. The man rubbing the back of his head, let out a sigh of defeat but gladly accepted Oikawa's assistance. "I guess I overpacked," said the man as he motioned at the sloppily filed luggage in the overhead compartment. "No problem!" Oikawa exclaimed gladly as he expertly maneuvered the luggage to fit. Oikawa glanced at, and carefully tucked the nametag of the bag that read "Ushijima Wakatoshi" into the compartment before shutting it and turning to the man who was already complimenting him on his performance. 

"Thank you...?," "Oikawa!" as Oikawa points at his nametag "But you can call me Tooru ;)." Leaning in and putting his hand on his shoulder: "I've gotten pretty good at fitting big things into tight places Ushiwaka-chan," said Oikawa softly into Ushijima's ear. Caught off guard and flustered, Ushijima hides his blushing face. "Please take your seat, Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa spoke seductively, as he turned and walked with a sway in his hips to the front of the plane to start his in-flight announcements. The walk felt long, and he could tell he was being stared at. He quickly turned his head to catch Ushijima admiring his assets as he strolled down the aisle. Oikawa flashed a wink at Ushijima that pushed him back into his seat, and caused him to stare out his window. Ushijima passively stared at him for the entirety of the announcements, inconspicuously looking at Oikawa and back out the window. The familiar announcements and ensuing flight began to feel like they held much more for Oikawa and himself. Ushijima's vacation had already started.

As the flight attendant wrapped up the announcements, everyone else on the plane had begun to get comfortable and buckle down for the trip ahead, oblivious to the love story that was unfolding before them. Some time had gone by before he and the other flight attendants had begun making their rounds and passing out refreshments. As Oikawa approached Ushijima's row, he felt his heart race a little faster; he couldn't believe that he had finally become acquainted with the mystery man. Oikawa still felt they could become closer; he felt Ushijima thought the same. "Can I get you a drink Ushiwaka-chan??" he said eagerly. "I think I'll take a sake, seeing as that I don't have to worry about work on this trip," Ushijima responded. "That's great! You seem like a hard worker, so I'm sure you deserve it." Oikawa said reaching for the bottle of sake. "I always see you on these flights for business, its surprising to see you so relaxed." Ushijima nods his head and reminisces the flights he's been on with Oikawa attending in the past, always working hard, wondering why it took them this long to become acquainted. He took this vacation to let loose, to live a little, he thought as he locked eyes with Oikawa.

As Oikawa began to pour the sake, still gazing at Ushijima, the plane had started rocking, as they experienced a small patch of turbulence. In that split second, Oikawa's experience and reflexes had prevented him from spilling the sake on Ushijima. As the passengers became aware of what had happened, and the confusion began to settle, a lightbulb had gone off for him. The captain's voice could be heard through the intercom, assuring the passenger's safety and explaining the reason for the sudden shaking. At this moment, he took his opportunity to "trip" over a piece of luggage that was "in the walkway," spilling most of the sake into Ushijima's lap, followed by Oikawa himself. Finding himself between two muscular thighs, Oikawa's plan was a success. He touched as much as he could on his way up, putting on a facade that masked his true intentions. The mixed look of horror and embarrassment on Ushijima's face quickly dissipated after Oikawa stood him up pulling Ushijima with him in the direction of the restroom to get "cleaned up". 

"I'm so sorry sir let me get you off.... I MEAN, get that off of you" said Oikawa while pulling Ushijima into the small bathroom stall. It was barely big enough for two people, only bringing them closer. Ushijima found himself pressed against the sink, while Oikawa was fighting with his belt and pants. "I'll get it, don't worry!" said Ushijima, pushing the flight attendant off and turning the other direction. Oikawa wraps his arms around Ushijima's chest from behind and begins to push his arms up through his shirt and attempting to remove it. "That doesn't have sake on it?!" Ushijima exclaimed, in a slightly confused voice. "I know! Ushi-baka!" Oikawa proclaimed while laughing. "I see the way you look at me on these long trips!" Standing up straight and kissing the back of his neck. Ushijima looks at their shared reflection through the mirror before them and witnesses Oikawa's glazed-over eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Mile-High Club?" Oikawa whispers in Ushijima's ear. With a disheveled look, Ushijima responds: "yes...." "So...do you want to join it with me?" Oikawa whispers again. Ushijima answers by spinning Oikawa around and switching their positions, picking Oikawa up, setting him on the sink, and smashing his lips against his own. Hungry, wanting, like the last kiss he would ever want.

Before Ushijima knew it, Oikawa's tongue was in his mouth. Ushijima tasted like Oikawa always knew he would, coffee and tobacco, like late nights and early mornings. Ushijima's hands started running up Oikawa's shirt, and started unbuttoning it, interrupted by Oikawa pulling his lips away from Ushijima's, "we don't have time for that right now." Oikawa said quietly with a chuckle. Oikawa pushes Ushijima off of himself and drops to his knees and tastes the strong and bitter taste of the sake on Ushijima's pants, as he unbuttons and unzips his pants with his teeth. He can hear the larger man's breath hitch as he continues to taste Ushijima through his black boxers that were tight aginst his thick, muscular, tan thighs. Running his hand up Ushijima's shirt, he feels his hard, toned abs before taking his hand back down to pull Ushijima's boxers. He reaches through Ushijima's waistband and pulls out the most magnificent dick he's ever seen. Touching and watching the pre-cum drip from his head, he gives himself to Ushijima, gently working his way around the tip with his mouth and caressing his body towards him to push Ushijima further in. Ushijima begins to cooperate, running his hands through Oikawa's hair and finding it hard to stand up straight. He takes more of Ushijima in as he moans in approval, the sound of the captain on the intercom can be heard outside, as well as the sounds of passengers talking and flight attendants working make the situation tenser and adds to the sensation. Oikawa opens his throat and slides the entirety of Ushijima down his throat as it closes around the hard cock, he feels Ushijima pulsing on his tongue as he wraps his hands around the back of his head and breathes heavier. "I'm getting close..." he whispers as Oikawa straddles his ass and Ushijima begins to push himself in and out. Ushijima's breathing crescendos as his grip around Oikawa's head gets tighter and Oikawa moans against his dick in acknowledgment. Feeling dark hairs press against his nose and cheeks, Oikawa looks up and makes eye contact with Ushijima as his breathing stops, followed immediately by an explosive warm load filling up his throat and reaching the tip of his tongue, filling both of them with complete satisfaction and ecstasy. Ushijima waits to pull out while Oikawa generously continues to pleasure him and live in the moment. Oikawa swallows completely, making sure not to dirty his uniform, as Ushijima kneels down to give him a deep tonguing kiss to share the taste of his cum. 

Ushijima lifts Oikawa up as he vigorously rubs up and down against his dick, gradually gripping more and more and finding his rhythm. They both lock in kiss as Ushijima pushes Oikawa more and more against the restroom counter as they watch themselves in the mirror. Ushijima slides his fingers into Oikawa's mouth, feeling his tired tongue glide over his hand as he continues to massage his dick simultaneously. Ushijima turns him around, pulling his pants down and sliding one finger in his tight hole as Oikawa cups his mouth to muffle his moaning. Ushijima pumps his fingers, timing up with his other hand as he rubs him faster, and kissing him as he slides another finger in. Pumping in and out hard as he finds his sweet spot, rubbing against it, almost making him scream. Oikawa breathes heavier as he cums hard into Ushijima's hand, his ass tightens harder around his fingers. Oikawa turns around and looks at Ushijima, kissing him one last time before cleaning up and strategically leaving the bathroom at different times. 

The remainder of the flight was short but felt like days. Their eyes kept interlocking, remembering what just transpired minutes ago. Their gaze only interrupted by the captain announcing their momentary landing. Soon enough, the passengers were deboarding as Oikawa stood at the exit thanking them for their flying. Ushijima was the last to deboard the plane as he walked closer to Oikawa. He stood for a second, "Is it okay if I wait for you outside?" asked Ushijima. "Yes, I would love you to." responded Oikawa, with a small shy smile. Oikawa retrieved his small luggage after his finishing his duties in the plane, and rushed to the outside of the airport where Ushijima was waiting for him. Oikawa met eyes with Ushijima. "I'll be here for a week, I don't know when your next flight will be, but I'd love you to take you to dinner. Even though we're probably past that point." Ushijima said blushing. Oikawa laughs and says: "I'd love to, how about tonight at 7:00?" After exchanging information, they say their goodbyes. Oikawa walks away, looking down at the business card, smiling, excited about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://afirebitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
